Healer and Fighter
by 0silverdream0
Summary: SasuSaku drabbles. From Seven Minutes in Heaven to some cheesy romance plot I'll write em. Message me if you want any drabble made for you :J ENJOY!
1. Night Out

**Title:**** Girls and Sasuke Night Out?**

**Word Count: ****877 words**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary:**** Sasuke came and ruined Sakura's night with the girls, how will she react to it?**

It was 2 AM. The music in the club was blasting through the stereos. Bodies moved to the song's beat. Sweat rolled down many bodies. Lights moved around the crowd and the modern room. A woman with pastel pink hair was dancing alone in the mist of many drooling men. Her white dress was a lot higher than when she first started dancing. She was too busy to notice the change in her appearance. Her bun had become loose during her dancing causing hair to become strung around her face and to give her a sexy bed head look. This gave her a lot of attention especially from a man in a dark corner of the club.

The man was wearing a white button up shirt that had a few buttons unbuttoned to give the female population a view of his sculptured chest. He sipped the Gray Goose Vodka he had in his shot cup then made his way to the dancing vixen.

Once he was to her, the man placed his body in back of her and slid his hands down the woman's ribs down to her thighs. "Hello beautiful." He growled into her ear and went to place a kiss on her neck.

"Oh my well lookie at who showed up." The woman sarcastically said.

"Sakura don't be like that. I came here so I could take you home when you were wasted."

The woman huffed at his words. "Sure more like came to ruin my fun tonight. It was supposed to be a _girls'_ night out, not the girls and Sasuke night out. I feel like you can't trust me even with them and it's supposed to my bachelorette party!" She pulled herself away from him. "Just let me have fun during my last couple days of being single…or you won't see me down the aisle in two days."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"Sasuke, let's talk about this somewhere else." She pulled his hand and went to the VIP lounge that was not as loud as the dance floor. Once there, she pulled him into the back corner of the lounge where it was the quietest. "I wasn't kidding Sasuke. I want a man who can trust me completely, not a man who says he does but then whenever I go out whether it was a mission or me hanging out with the girls has to follow me or send someone else to do it."

"Sakura I only do it so I can protect you."

Sakura sighed. "I know and I understand why you feel that, but for little things like this you don't need to always shelter and protect me. I'm not the same girl as I was as a Genin. I'm a fully grown Kunoichi and a ninja of Konoha. You've been doing this a lot lately, you sent your brother to watch me, you even got Kakashi to pop into a conversation that I was having with Ino, and you had your mother visit me. I'm a big girl; I have sebon in my bun, a kunai strapped to my leg, my heels themselves when needed can be a weapon, the necklace I'm wearing has poison on one side and the other has a sleeping gas, and my inhuman strength to top it all off." As she listed each item she showed him that she in fact did have it.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. I just… I'm so close to having my own family. I'm….I'm scared to lose you. If I did I wouldn't find anyone to replace you. I…. would possibly kill myself and the prick that did something to you. So Sakura I'm sorry I've been so protective of you." Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and buried his face into the crook of her neck. "As for my mother, she went on her own accord. I hadn't known she went to go see you, but if she bothers you I can tell her to stop going to see you and if that doesn't work kick her out."

Sakura giggled and he smiled. "No it's fine. Since I can't have my mom with me during the wedding, your mother is doing what any would do for their daughter. So I guess you can say we are bonding. Now go home. I'll be home around 4 or 5 knowing Ino." Sakura hugged him and placed a kiss on his head.

"Alright, but if you're not home by 6 then I'm going out in search for you." Sasuke said going back to his normal Uchiha self.

"Of course you can babe." Sakura smiled and again kissed him and he smirked. Then Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead and did a transportation jutsu to take him home.

"Sigh. Now I can go enjoy the night." Sakura left the lounge and partied.

Once 4 AM and was home by 4:45 like she promised. Two days later, the two got married and together, along with their differences, got along and had a few fights here and there, but ended up for giving each other.


	2. Legend of the Cherry Blossom Festival

**Title:**** The Legened of the Cherry Blossom Festival**

**Word Count:**** 2,746**

**Genre:**** Fantasy/ Romance**

**Rating:**** K+**

**Summary:**** The one missing returns to find the one he loves missing. What will the lover do?**

War changed the city of Konoha. From that once innocent city now was a blood bath for any ninja. One ninja caught on with this once he returned for a 5 year mission.

The Hokage tried her best to stop it, but it wouldn't. Only one thing, one person, could but she vanished 1 year ago….

"Hokage-sama what are we going to do about this _problem _that continues to grow?" a now serious Naruto asked in his new year meeting with the Hokage.

"I'm not sure Naruto."

"We need no have to find _her_."

Tsunade looked down. "You don't think I've tried? I was thinking of making a Cherry Blossom Festival in _her_ name to keep the hope alive but also to try to prevent everyone killing each other."

"It could work Hokage-sama." A smile crept onto his face. "I think _she_ would really like that. _She_ loved the unity that the village used to have."

"Let's have Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and the other girls in charge of it because with their skills they would make the perfect festival." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Go gather them and tell them the plan so we can have it in about 2 months…."

"Tsunade? We should have it on Mach 28 because it is the peak of the Cherry Blossom's season."

Tsunade sadly smiled and nodded. "That would bring more people out if it symbolized more than it just being a festival."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Well I hope you have a good afternoon Hokage-sama."

"Naruto I almost forgot there is one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke's back and he's looking for _her_."

Naruto stood there for a moment in silence "Did you tell him?"

"No. I was leaving it for you and Kakashi to tell him."

"Ok. Does Kakashi know about Sasuke?"

"Yes. I told him before you got here."

Naruto bowed and exited the room to go find Kakashi. He found Kakashi talking to Sasuke and Sai at the old Team 7 training grounds which brought so many memories. "Kakashi! Sai!' Naruto waving to them like his old normal self. "HEY HEY Kakashi did you hear that in a few months the city is going to have a Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"Now I do Naruto…. But to the more important matters, we need to welcome Sasuke back home."

"Then we should go eat Ramen! It'll be like….like old times…. We can invite everyone else and everything!" Naruto practically yelled in somewhat happily. "Then we could invite all the guys to go play football! Oh my god that means we have our key player with us and could kill your brother's team! Yes!" Naruto pushed his team to go invite everyone to the party later that night.

Later that night, everyone was there having a blast talking and catching up with each other. Before the night ended Naruto stood up for the toast "Everyone! *everyone talking* Hello? *continues talking* EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! *silence* Thank you. Now we are all here to welcome a much missed man who is Sasuke Uchiha!" *claps and cheers are heard*

"Where is Sakura?" the Uchiha asked. Everyone slipped into silence. He watched everyone "What? What happened to her Dobe?"

"Ummm….Teme we were going to tell you later, but I guess you want to hear it now…" Naruto took a deep breath "She went missing a year ago…"

Muffled cried were heard and silent tears were seen. Everyone loved the young Kunoichi. She was a medic, she was a friend, she was a peacemaker in the town, and she was like the mother of the town.

Sasuke stood there like an idiot. Suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, Sasuke sat down on the nearest chair and put his face in his hands. 'What have I done? I wasn't here to protect her…. Why does this anyways happen to me?' Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of hands went on his shoulder. He looked up and saw two people standing in front of him, Naruto and Itachi.

"Little brother I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her while I was gone.'

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I wasn't able to find her….."

"Itachi, Naruto it's ok. It was my fault I wasn't here to do either….."

Months passed after Sasuke returned to Konoha. It was time for the Cherry Blossom Festival that the girls planned, but little did the village know their missed Blossom would come back on the winds from the heavens.

On the day of the festival, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Karin, and Temari were blurs that ran throughout the village trying to perfect the village. Ino was in charge of the flowers that she put throughout the village's park along with entertainment, TenTen was in charge of the décor on the tables and on the pathways and entertainment with Ino, Hinata and Karin were in charge of the food and drinks and which businesses would participate, and Temari was in charge of the lanterns that would go in the trees, pathways, and on buildings surrounding the park.

Five hours before the event started the group of Kunoichi stood together amazed at their work. They heard a faint scream in the distance and ran off to the direction it came from. They were running to the old shrine that the girls would always meet Sakura when they didn't want to be near the guys. When they got there a warm pale pink light was shining and a woman nearby was crying in sheer happiness on the ground. The girls went to the crying woman.

Hinata went to her first. "Excuse me ma'am?"

The woman looked up at her and smiled "…..She came home…."

Hinata looked at her in confusion and the woman pointed into the light. The girls followed her finger into the light. The women gasped. A body was in the line, a familiar body.

"…..Sakura…." Ino said. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she ran to her friend's body. Sakura was sleeping in a bed of Cherry Blossom petals and was wearing a strapless jade Chiffon Ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The gown was floor length and had beadings throughout the skirt and had a beaded waist line and had a sequence that decorated her top.

"She looks so pretty.." TenTen commented

Karin, Temari, and Hinata joined Ino and TenTen. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure, how about we surprise the whole village?" Temari suggested.

"I'm sure they would stop fighting….." Karin stated, just then Sakura began waking up.

"Who is fighting Karin?" Sakura faintly whispered.

"Sakura-chan!" Karin yelled.

"Karin…"

"Sorry…. But the villagers are fighting amongst themselves because we couldn't find you and they were going crazy…By the way where were you?"

"Let's just say I've been watching over you the whole time." Sakura smiled. The girls looked at her with confusion and Sakura shrugged it off.

"Sakura we the village had created this Cherry Blossom Festival in your name…. but could you hide with someone… Karin maybe? And right before the festival ends we will bring you out and surprise the whole village!" Ino yelled.

Sakura nodded and stood weakly next to Karin."Let's go. I'll change my appearance so no one will know who I am. And tell me where I'm going to be hiding before the end of the night."

Karin and Sakura left along with the other girls who continued to smile all their way home. As each girl where getting dressed they couldn't figure what they should wear so they all went to Karin's.

"SA-KU-RA! We can't find anything to wear!" Ino yelled. Once the three girls got into Karin's room they saw Karin in a lavender strapless Chiffon dress that was floor length and had sequencing along her bust line. Sakura looked up from curling Karin's hair. "I'M NEXT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiled "Dresses for four other girls and their hair and make-up? Man I've only been here for an hour and a half and I'm worked to the bone. Hahaha let me get to work on your dresses."

Sakura thought of four dresses and then did some hand signs and four dresses appeared. The first one was for Ino in was an orange halter that was a velvet (the fabric) Chiffon Empire Waist dress with short sleeves and beading on the straps. The second dress was a silver/gray Chiffon Sweetheart Ball Gown that had a thin line of beading that went down the middle for Hinata. The third dress was chocolate brown Satin one shoulder floor length Empire Waist dress with a simple band that went across the bust and had a small flower on the right side with a jewel in the middle that was for TenTen. The last dress was a pale pink Empire Waist low v-neck that had lace sleeves and was floor length, which was for Temari.

Sakura gave each girl their dress and finished Karin's hair by putting it in a side ponytail. After Ino put her dress on Sakura told her to sit so she could start on her hair. When Sakura finished Ino had a loose braid that crowned her head and on the lowest point put a few Dragon's Breathe into the braid. Next Hinata came and Sakura worked her magic once more. She put Hinata's hair in a half up half down style that had soft beach waves and Sakura put a blue jeweled flower clip in her hair to put her bangs up. After came TenTen, Sakura undid her two buns to reveal beautiful silky brown locks. Sakura smiled and began braiding TenTen's bangs across her head and down to her ear then down her back. Sakura then let the braid hang down her back then made an elegant loose bun and put a hair tie to hold it. To add the final touch Sakura added a red rose in her left ear. Lastly, Temari stepped up and Sakura looked at her and took out her hair ties. Sakura began curling Temari's hair and got her thick hair and put it in a loose ponytail.

"Make-up time!" Ino shouted getting all the materials needed.

Sakura laughed. "Ok Ino now hold on! I'm not ready!"

Sakura looked at each girl and then came up with a design for each girl. She motioned Karin to sit down and created a sexy yet classic Asian styled make-over that had a pretty pale purple eye shadow and eye linear to make her eyes seem bigger. She then dusted a faint silver color and dusted it on her T zone and on her cheek bones. After Ino came and Sakura rolled her eyes and began her bold smokey eye shadow and put a deep maroon color on her lip and put a natural blush color on her cheeks. Next came Hinata and Sakura began she created a Marilyn Monroe styled make-up. After TenTen came and Sakura made a natural styled make-up along with Temari since the two girls weren't as girly as the rest were.

"Now it's time for the men to come and get you." Sakura smiled sadly

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked

"She misses Sasuke." TenTen stated. 'Oh' the girls silently said.

"Well anyways I'm sure the men will think you look wonderful tonight." Sakura again gave a sad smile and she quickly took a photograph of the girls and kicked them out of the room once she heard a knock at the door.

The girls could hear the men's murmur from the other side of the door. "Wait how did they know they had to pick us all up here?" Temari asked. Then all the girls heard a faint giggle from upstairs and they all smiled and rolled their eyes.

Karin opened the door and the men's jaws dropped and look in the sight. Each man took their lady and walked towards the festival except for Sasuke who just stared at the moon and he heard a faint whisper in his ear "I'm coming Sasuke, just wait for me." Sasuke smiled to himself and saw a falling Cherry Blossom and picked it up and smiled.

"I know you are my Blossom."

Hours passed and everyone was having fun watching the entertainment and watching couples form. Right before everything ended though the girls brought everyone into the biggest clearing in the park.

Hinata greeted everyone and TenTen soon took over and thanked all the support that everyone gave. Karin smiled and took the microphone and rambled about being safe for the rest of the night. Temari took the microphone out of her hands before she could embarrass herself and concluded the night. Lastly, Ino took the microphone and stopped everyone from leaving saying that they have a special guest that contributed greatly in the festival without doing anything.

Everyone whispered and looked around. Up on the stage Hinata and TenTen were helping someone onto the stage and everyone gasped. Sakura, who was missing for over a year, walked onto the stage and smiled. Ino handed her the microphone and Sakura smiled "I know everyone's been worried about me and I've missed you all so much. I was unexpectedly gone for a year and that was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life…." Sakura's tears begin to fall and her friends go next to her. "And I thank all of you who were strong, maybe not in the best ways but still remained strong. Before you all go I have one _BIG_ surprise for everyone."

Sakura smiled through her tears and handed the microphone to Ino and motioned for everyone to stand back which they did. She smiled did some basic hand signs and did a graceful dance that took everyone's breath. After a light appeared and soon the whole park was engulfed in the light and it spread and everyone closed their eyes. When they opened it they saw Sakura with beautiful butterfly wings that spread before them all. Everyone gasped and they all looked around. Some of them had wings. Sakura smiled once more and did a graceful hand motion and fireworks exploded into the skies.

When the show ended Sakura stood and addressed everyone. "While I was gone I figured out that this village was once the magical home of both fairies and humans. I know most of you have wings, but some don't and that's because this village is mixed with fairies, humans, and the half fairies. The humans in the village are a great gift because they know us for who we truly and the respect us for that. Within the village we are all family and I hope to become the protector of this blessed village." Sakura bowed and she saw a figure go to her with beautiful ivory wings.

"My beautiful Blossom." Sasuke bowed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied and Sasuke smirked.

"You look quite beautiful today….." Sasuke got on one knee and place a ring on her ring finger. "Be mine?"

Sakura looked as if she was going to pull a Hinata and nodded. Sasuke quickly stood up and hugged her. "I love you Sakura Haruno, protector of this village in this life time and in the next. I wish to be there with you through it all." As if the words bonded the two for life a pale light surrounded them and their clothes changed into that of a Knight and a Priestess. They both smiled and looked around everyone were happy for the two lovers and out of nowhere music started playing and everyone grabbed a partner and danced.

Years later, in a medium sized house, twins were sleeping in their mother's lap as she leaned against her husband. "I guess they liked the Legend of the Cherry Blossom Festival Sasuke."

"Of course."

Sakura looked into her husband's eyes and smiled "I love you." She kissed him and smiled.

The Protectors of the village put their children to bed and they stood on their patio overlooking the village that was in full motion. "The past is in the past, enjoy the present, and the future is in your hands." Sakura murmured into the wind and all those with the knee hearing heard this advice and smiled knowing it should be treasure because those words were nothing but the truth, no lies plagued this village. That can be heard in the whispers of the wind in both the fairy world and the human world.


End file.
